Una cita para almorzar
by Gabllie
Summary: una linda historia de seth y su novia una tarde que no tenian nada que hacer. para las que siguen mi primer fic, y les guste fabiola leenla esta bien super... es mi primer lemmon, para ver si puedo poner un en mi historia.. ayuda y reviews!


**HOLA!! lo se no es cap de coffee SM, pero es para ver si puedo hacer lemmons... es mi primer lemmon estonces sean buenas... ajajja para las fans de fabi bueno aqui hay un poco de todo jajaja. con respecto a la hostoria disculpenme... de plano la escuela me tienen hecha nervios si no me creen preguntenle a fabi... sip... fabi existe... de echo ella me empujo a hacer una historia en el fanfcition... espero lo disfruten y dejen buenas criticas.... es un regalo de para mi amiga y una prueba para ver como toda el publico mi manera de escribir escenas para adultos... graxias... le prometo subir la historia rapido... pasen la la voz... JAJJAJA disfruten...**

Podria ser el que el dia fuera peor. Lo odio, con toda mi alma, COMO ODIO A MIS JEFES. Para variar entre Paulina y Caloca me hicieron la vida cuadritos hoy… no basto con llenarme la cabeza de tonterías imedia sobre una nueva sección de la revista y no se que tontería mas. Todavía los muy… malvados me pidieron todos lo prototipos para el viernes… OSEA, el viernes!! Solo tengo 2 dias,¿ como se supone que lo terminare? ¿Con magia?. Ja!

Llegue al apartamento hecha una furia. Avente mis cosas al suelo y salte en el sofá acostándome por todo el largo de este, tome un cojín con mis manos y lo coloque sobre mi cara para gritar toda la frustración y enojo que llevaba guardado. Me pase alrededor de 5 min en silencio solo pensando la mejor manera de desquitarme con esos 2… para mi suerte ellos no son mis compañeros de trabajo sino mis jefes, asi que mi opciones estaban muy limitadas y censuradas.

Tan concentrada estaba que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación, hasta que sentí cierto peso en mi. Quite el brazo que cubría mis ojos para observar que era lo que o mas bien "quien" tenía encima. De un momento a otro todo mi enojo se esfumo, no podía evitar perderme en sus bellos ojos caoba, traía su cabello ligeramente despeinado y con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Le sonreí y comencé a jugar con el cabello que caía en su cuello, como respuesta obtuve un lindo ronroneo y poso suavemente sus labios en los míos. Tuve la necesidad de volver a cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar al máximo de su contacto. Algo de lo que nunca me cansare hasta el día que muera será besar los suaves y acolchados labios de Seth, sabían tan bien… como dulce de limón derritiéndose en mi boca. Sentí como suavemente empezó a tirar de mi labio inferior, claramente pidiendo algo. Le concedí el acceso a mi boca y comenzó a dominar mi lengua como todo un experto. No pude evitar gemir, él siempre provocaba sensaciones que no puedo controlar. Subí mis manos a sus mejillas para tener algo de control y alejarlo suavemente… necesitaba oxigeno urgentemente.

Escuche que reía quedito y me beso la nariz antes de que abriera los ojos de nuevo.

-hola cariño- dijo con dulzura

-hola- dije mientras me perdía en su mirada… otra vez

-te veo distraída… ¿paso algo?-pregunto acariciando mi rostro.

Y tenia que recordarme porque llegue molesta… bufe y cerré los ojos para calmarme… de nada servía molestarme ya lo que pasado, pasado y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-mmm digamos que la oficina… me tiene un poco frustrada. Nada que no pueda arreglar, pero no puedo evitar sentirme... molesta por una rato, ya sabes… relajar tensión- murmure mientras tocaba su nariz con la punta de mi dedo índice.

El me dio un suave beso en los labios- lamento mucho eso… pero- me miro con sus ojos un poco… juguetones- conozco una mejor manera de liberar la tensión- se acerco mas a mi cuerpo, prácticamente no me dejo moverme. Sus manos fueron al borde de mi blusa y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi abdomen.

Alce una ceja ante su movimiento- amor… de vedad, creo que no es necesario. Estaré bien, solo necesito pensar bien las cosas antes de cometer algún homicidio- la verdad era que tenia muchas ganas de Seth ahora. Lo necesitaba, llevábamos semanas sin hacer nada… pero Carmen me dijo que vendría en una hora para llevarnos a comer y quería que fuera sorpresa para su hermano asi que… por mas que lo necesite debo negarme a él.

El solo me dio un puchero y se acurruco en mi cuello sin quitar una onza de su peso en mí. Me sentía aprisionada.

-quiero estar contigo- murmuro en mi piel. Dios! Se sentía tan bien que me costaba bastante trabajo decirle que no.

-yo también te extraño pero solo será una tarde, deja que me recupere del disgusto. No quisiera hacer el amor contigo si estoy enojada- dije besando su cabello.

-sabes… dicen que el sexo es mejor cuando se esta enojado…- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Seth…- dije en un tono de advertencia.

-Fabi…- dijo en un tono demasiado seductor.

Trague en seco. Esto no va a ser difícil.

Estuvimos callados por un rato, la respiración de mi novio era tan tranquila que creí que se había dormido… pero reconsidere mi teoría cuando sentí como dejaba húmedos y suaves besos por todo mi cuello. Mordí mi labio para no dejar salir ningún ruido… eso no nos llevaría a nada.. .decente… seria el desastre!!!

Sentí su sonrisa en mi piel al notar lo tensa que estaba. Era un tramposo, estaba demasiado seguro de si mismo.

-amor porque estas tan… rígida- dijo con una sonrisa burlona alzando su rostro para mirarme a los ojos.

Le di una mirada de muerte y le saque la lengua- amor… ya te dije que…- pero me callo con un beso. Desgraciadamente era uno de esos besos que me hacían demandar al mundo por obligarlo a usar ropa. Tire mis brazos a su cuello y lo atraje mas a mi metiendo mi lengua en su boca. Estaba tan jodida!!, no iba a aguantar la abstinencia por tanto tiempo y el no ayudaba a que mi cordura quedara intacta. Refrene el impulso de enredar mis piernas en su cintura, eso seria todo para ambos. El beso se estaba volviendo mas fogoso, sentí mi vientre hervir y mi cuerpo comenzó a frotarse contra el cuerpo de Seth. El gruño y empezó a acariciar mi espalda con desesperación. Fue cuando me di cuenta que mi amado novio se estaba poniendo "feliz". Use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para alzar mis manos y apartar mi rostro del suyo, ambos respirábamos con dificultad y estábamos demasiado excitados como para movernos de donde estábamos; un movimiento en falso y seria lo ultimo que recordáramos.

Trate de recuperar la compostura.-creo.. creo que… que debería darme un ba-baño… se esta haciendo tarde- mi respiración estaba errática y no podía decir una palabra coherente sin jadear por la necesidad de aire. Intente levantarme de mi lugar pero el no me lo permitió.

-creo que en este momento necesito que me ayudes con un problema- dijo con voz ronca y sus ojos traspasándome con lo oscuros que estaban. Sentí la humedad invadir la parte inferior de mi cuerpo… dios, estaba tan mal y necesitada de él… pero debía controlarme… por Carmen.

-no creo que necesites mi ayuda- dije haciéndome la guay.

El embistió duramente contra mi haciendo que nuestros centros hicieran contacto, solté un sonoro gemido por la fricción. Demonios!!! Lo quería ahora!!! .

-créeme… TÚ eres la única que puede AYUDAR ME con este tipo de problemas- dijo con deseo cargado en su voz.

Trate de hacerme la fuerte… de no caer en la tentación de llevármelo al cuarto y hacerle tantas cosas… respire hondo y lo mire con severidad.

-cariño… por favor… no tenemos tiempo, además quiero darme un baño- dije casi regañándolo

El solo me frunció el ceño y se acerco a mi rostro con una mirada traviesa- claro que tomaras tu baño amor… después de ayudarme con mi "inconveniente" - dicho esto ataco mi cuello con ferocidad haciéndome arquear la espalda. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo. No pude no devolverle el gesto… eran pocas la veces que el se comportaba tan salvaje… siempre era él el que tomaba las cosas con calma, amaba su lado pícaro.

Sentí como sus manos vagaban por mis costados hasta llegar a mis caderas y finalmente a mis muslos. Comenzó a acariciarme por encima de la tela dejando un ligero hormigueo por donde sus manos hacían contacto con mi piel. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no dejarme llevar por sus caricias… prometí tener a Seth listo antes de que Carmen llegara, pero si hacemos lo que mi novio sugiere dudo mucho que salgamos de la habitación… por algunos días.

Empecé a desesperarme, necesitaba encontrar el botón de STOP en mi Seth antes de que haga algo de lo que claramente no me arrepentiría.

-Seth- le advertí

-Fabi- dijo besando desde mi cuello a mi hombro, mientras sus manos subían mi falda hasta el principio de mis muslos.

-Seth- trate de nuevo, aunque mi voz traicionaba todo intento de refrenar lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo conmigo

-Fabi- su voz salió entre un regaño y un gemido. La vibración de su voz en mi piel me hizo arquear la espalda con satisfacción. Para empeorar mi tortura empezó a desabotonar mi camisa muy lentamente dejando sus dedos rozar por mi piel expuesta.

-Seth- dije en un susurro desesperado, lleno de suplica. DE VERDAD NO QUERIA FALLARLE A CARMEN!!! ¿Recuérdenme porque es tan importante hacer feliz a Carmen? ¿Por qué niego una maravillosa noche con mi novio por una comida con su hermana?¿por que rayos acepte ese maldito almuerzo?.

-Beatriz!!!- bufe exasperada, el sabia perfectamente como odiaba ese nombre. – no hagas como si tu no me desearas y tampoco desearas esto!!-gruño en mi cuello dándole un ligero mordisco. Me rendí!! No puedo seguir ignorando todo lo que me hacia, es casi imposible. Deje de pelear y me puse a su merced. Que? No me vean así, traten de negarle algo a su muy sexy y sobre excitado novio mientras esta encima de ti y te hace lo que él me esta haciendo a mi!!! Mientras tanto no critiques!!!

Deje mi cordura en la parte oscura de mi cabeza y decidí dar la bienvenida a la parte salvaje de mi ser. Tome su cara con mis manos y exigí ese beso que tanto deseaba que el me diera. No me hizo esperar, peleo por el dominio de mí ser, sin embargo yo le di lucha, no iba a dejarlo ganar… ya tubo demasiada ventaja en este juego por lo que resta del año. Lo sentí sonreí en el beso cuando mis dedos tomaron cada lado de su camisa y tire con tanta fuerza que rompí la mayoría de los botones. No quise parecer tan urgida… pero llevaba meses sin esto, de verdad quería estar cerca de el… pero ya.

Mis manos se movieron codiciosas por sus anchos hombros y su pecho desnudo. Lo escuche sisear cuando uno de mis dedos trazo suavemente la línea V de sus caderas. Sentí como crecía en sus pantalones y no pude evitar gemir por la presión extra en mi muslo. Antes de que intentara algo mas sentí sus calientes labios en mi garganta, dejando húmedos besos por toda la extensión de mi cuello hasta llegar al borde de mi sostén (sujetador o brasier se les conoce de muchas maneras) con sus dientes termino de desabotonar mi camisa y la dejo caer del sillón. Me miro con un deseo monumental que casi provoco que tuviera mi orgasmo con solo mirar sus oscuros ojos. Su mirada se dirigió a mis labios y luego a mis pechos antes de sonreír pícaramente y darme un piquito antes de empezar a besar mi cuello otra vez. Sus besos pasaron por mis pechos enfundados aun por el sostén, mi abdomen, mi vientre y mis caderas; trataba con todas mis fuerzas no gemir muy alto, tenía una manía para hacer que sus labios fueran tan sensuales y tiernos a la vez.

-sabes… siempre me pregunte que tal sabrías cubierta de crema batida- Murmuro contra la piel de mi cadera. Sentí una gran ola de humedad en mi centro… esto es mucho más de lo que puedo, resistir.

-Seth, amor no quiero parecer desagradecida, pero no creo que este en condiciones para jugar juegos previos- dije un poco ronco. No tenia tiempo para aquello, ya tuve demasiada espera desde el momento en que entro al departamento.

Me beso y jugo con mi muslo izquierdo como si fuera una especie de dulce- lo que ordenes mi vida- dicho esto nos acomodo de tal forma en la que yo quede a horcadas en él. Ya mi falda desapareció varios minutos antes, solo tenia mi ropa interior y mi camisa desabrochada, a él le faltaba quitarse sus pantalones y bóxers. Era mi turno de tener el control y mi querido novio acaba de darme luz verde sin darse cuenta.

No le di tiempo a nada, comencé a devorarle la boca ferozmente mientras mis manos se encargaron de quitar la correa y los pantalones que llevaba puesto. Note que su erección era masiva, sonreí en el beso, era una malvada pero me encanta verlo frustrado… no hay nada mas tierno que mi Seth frustrado por no conseguir las cosas rápido. Mi mano vago por su gran problema y comencé a acariciarlo por sobre la tela del bóxer, el gruño por la fricción. Intento detenerme pero se lo impedí haciendo mas rápido mi movimiento, sentí que crecía mas… eso si era una novedad, no sabia que daba para mas… al parecer mi novio es una cajita de sorpresas. Como predije, Seth se frustro por no poder hacer mucho, así que para desquitarse termino por quitarme la blusa y el sostén con desesperación dejándome expuesta ante él.

Sentí como se tenso bajo mis dedos, sonreí, no era mi intención que se viniera en este momento pero no me molestaría una pequeña recompensa por mis actos.

-dijiste… que no… que nada de juegos previos- me acuso cuando pudo ver mis ojos y abrir la boca, la había tenido cerrada para no decir nada… impropio.

-nop, dije que YO no estaba en condiciones de tener juegos previos. Tu por el contrario estas un poco… estresado, tal vez necesitemos unos 15 minutos de… relajación- le dije cerca de su oreja mordiéndola y gimiendo en la piel de esta.

Seth detuvo mi movimiento con una de sus manos y con la otra arranco la escasa tela de mi panty, que de por si estaba húmeda y estorbaba. Observe sus ojos… eran puro carbón, sabia que los míos expresaban lo mismo. Hablo con una voz tan sexy que casi hace que me venga en este mismo instante- lo siento amor pero te necesito, AHORA-

Rápidamente se quito el bóxer y me coloco en su entrada. Para molestarlo decidí frotarme en él pero sin ninguna intención de entrar en el todavía. Ambos gemimos… dios se sentía maravilloso.

-Fabiola- dijo enojado y con los dientes apretados. Antes de que supiera el había entrado en mi de una estocada haciéndome contener el aliento y gritar una maldición por la repentina sensación. Me apoye en sus hombros para poder subir con mejor ángulo y tener en que caerme. Necesitaba desahogarme de toda la frustración de los meses… habían sido unos horribles meses sin él y ya me urgía mi dosis de Seth. Ambos gemíamos demasiado altos, nuestros movimientos aumentaban el ritmo según lo pedíamos.

En algún momento Seth apretó cariñosamente mi trasero para darme a entender que necesitaba que acelerara el ritmo, empecé a subir y bajar mas rápido, al mismo tiempo que acaricia el perfecto pecho de mi novio y me inclinaba para besarle los labios. Acerque mi labios a su oreja y le susurre dulcemente- ¿tienes idea de cuanto de eche de menos?, no hay nada mas exquisito que sentirte dentro de mi… es increíblemente estimulante- termine mi oración con un gemido que fue provocado por una embestida en el sitio correcto dentro de mi feminidad.

No se que paso, pero lo ultimo que sabia era que Seth me tomaba de las caderas fuertemente mientras nos volteaba sin salir de mi, eso le dio poder y control de hacer lo que el quisiera.

Sus embestidas se volvieron mas rápidas y duras… estaba al borde de la locura.

-SETH!!- gemí audiblemente. Tome un cojín con mi mano y enterré mis uñas en él, se sentía asombrosamente bien… no recuerdo alguna vez en la que sus embestidas hayan sido tan rápidas y profundas como esta. Envolví su cintura con mis piernas y lo atraje mas a mí en un gran abrazo, dejando mi rostro enterrado en su hombro. El jadeaba y gemía en mi oído lo que ocasionaba que me excitara más.

A pesar de estar embistiendo en mi tan ruda y rápidamente, el no dejaba de ser ese dulce y tierno niño del que me enamore hace varios años atrás… nunca me arrepentiré de haber usado todo en el… mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi primera caricia, mi primera vez… siempre ame a este dulce hombre que tengo como pareja y amigo y nunca me cansare de agradecerle a la vida por entregármelo sin objetar… él era el amor de mi vida y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

Sentí que una de sus manos iba a mi cadera mientras la otra acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura, quitando los mechones sudorosos de mi frente, levanto ligeramente la cabeza para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-te amo tanto mi nena hermosa- murmuro en mi cabello

-también de amo- respondí contra la piel de su hombro.

Me sentía explotar, no me faltaba mucho… sabia que estaba al borde. No se porque lo hizo pero empezó a embestirme con lentitud, con delicadeza. No era la misma sensación que hace unos 5 segundos pero se sentía asombroso, como si me demostrara lo mucho que me amaba sin la necesitad de ser rudo y salvaje.

Con cada embestida sentía mi liberación muy cerca, era demasiado placer junto. No paraba de gemir su nombre con amor. Tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese con cariño, mis manos vagaron por cuello, sus hombros y descendieron por su espalda al mismo tiempo que enterraba suavemente mis uñas en ella. Lo escuche gruñir en mi boca y sentí que aceleraba el ligeramente el ritmo. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, podría contar los segundos… ya no me faltaba mucho… era cuestión de tiempo. Aprovecho mi distracción y llevo sus labios a mi oído y tiro de él suavemente.

-vamos amor… vente para mi- dijo sensualmente… y eso fue todo.

Sentí como mis paredes abrazaban su miembro como muestra de cariño hacia él. Llegue al mismo cielo y mi amor me alcanzo luego de 3 embestidas mas. Se negó a separarme de mi, beso mi sudorosa frente con amor. Mis manos estaban en su espalda y le daba ligeras caricias para mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba en ese momento. No podía hablar, estaba sin aire y necesitaba un momento para respirar… al parecer no era la única ya que el solo jadeaba y me miraba con cariño.

Pasados 5 minutos, se inclino ligeramente y me beso los labios dulcemente. Se podía sentir el amor en ese beso, se sentía magnifico.

-¿ya te lo dije no?, te amo demasiado… demasiado- murmuro en mis labios. Sentí mis mejillas calientes, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan adorable?

-yo también te amo- murmure un poco apenada.

Me dio una linda sonrisa y me beso la mejilla antes de acurrucarse en mi cuello. Reí quedito ya que su respiración me hacia cosquillas, lo deje pasar y comencé a jugar con su cabello.

-Seth… creo que ahora si necesito mi ducha- dije notando el sudor en… bueno en todos lados.

-mmmm- dijo en mi cuello-¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo sensualmente, me reí al mismo tiempo que sentía mis mejillas arder… de nuevo.

-de ser así no creo que pueda bañarme como quisiera… sin contar que tendría que bañarme otra vez… - dije para molestarlo

El solo bufo y se acurruco más. Estuve a punto de decirle algo más cuando la puerta sonó. Seth levanto la cabeza y miro con desagrado a la puerta.

-¿si?- dijo algo receloso, se negaba a dejar el lugar de donde estaba.

-Seth… soy yo,¿ esta fabi contigo?- contesto la dulce voz de mi cuñada.

Mierda!!!, sabia que esto nos pasaría. Seth me miro con confusión mientras yo le daba una mirada inocente.

-creo que tenemos compañía- murmure un poco apenada.. Esto no era bueno… para nada bueno.

Me dio una sonrisa y me beso los labios antes de saltar y ponerse sus bóxers a la vez que recogía su ropa y corría al baño.-me deberás las siguientes rondas y un EXPLICACION de porque mi hermana esta aquí, una vez que ella se haya ido- grito desde la otra habitación.

Solté un largo suspiro antes de levantarme y alcanzar ponerme la ropa interior y mi camisa, para poder explicarle a mi cuñada el porque debíamos salir mas tarde… aunque siendo sincera nada de lo que dijera me haría perder la estúpida sonrisa de mi cara. Con decirte que había olvidado mi enojo de la mañana… bueno que mas puedo decir… tenia mejores pensamientos en que recurrir.

**lo prometido es deuda fabi...¿Q TE PARECIO???..demasiado o bien.. y para las demas, ¿tengo esperanza en los raiting M.... o lo cambio a T...?...dejen reviews o tomatasos las espero en mi otra historia... las amo... **


End file.
